


i just don't have the nerve

by hyerewolf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Love Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: "Also, looking at my story just to see if I was home? Stalker much?""Wow, look who's talking now, Miss Let's Follow My Crush Around The Campus For Three Hours."or; Jiwoo has a Crush, with a capital C.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	i just don't have the nerve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadrizzle (allthislove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislove/gifts).



> title from silly crush by masaki matsubara

"Jiwoo, open the goddamn door! I know you're in here, I saw your Insta story!"

Jungeun banged on the door to her best friend's dorm room again, loud enough to warrant someone from the far end of the corridor to poke their head out to check if there was any reason to make so much noise. She sent the person an apologetic smile, earned a headshake in response, and knocked on the door again, lighter this time around.

She was about to try again - _third time's the charm_ , after all - when the door opened wide, Jiwoo's annoyed face being the first thing she noticed.

"Would it kill you to knock lighter?" complained the brunette, letting her best friend in.

"Would it kill you to answer my texts for once?" Jungeun put her bag on the ground with a small " _oof_ ", relieved to finally let the weight of her textbooks off her shoulders.

"Also, looking at my story just to see if I was home? Stalker much?"

"Wow, look who's talking now, Miss Let's Follow My Crush Around The Campus For Three Hours."

"That was _one time_!"

Jungeun pointed an accusatory finger at her best friend. "So you finally admit it!"

Jiwoo groaned loudly and flopped onto her bed. " _Fiiiine_ , I do have a crush on Jo Haseul. Happy now?"

"Not what I wanted you to admit, but that works for me." Jungeun sat down beside Jiwoo and patted her knee sympathetically. "Now come, let's go to the library and finish our economy assignments."

"I was working on mine!" exclaimed Jiwoo, suddenly sitting up.

"She wasn't," chimed in Chaewon, Jiwoo's freshman roommate, who passed them by on her way from her bed to the - illegal - microwave the two shared. "She was fantasizing about that Hassel girl or whatever."

Jiwoo put her hand on her chest, as if deeply hurt. " _Chaewon._ "

"Come on, let's save your academic career." Jungeun patted her friend's knee again and stood up. Jiwoo let out a loud whine.

"The only career I have is one of an Instagram celebrity, but okay."

==

Jiwoo put down her pen and straightened out the paper in front of her with her palm. It was the faintest shade of peach. "Do you think that'd be okay?"

"Your essay?" asked Jungeun, who was sitting on the other side of the wooden table, without even looking at her friend.

"No, _dummy_ , my confession letter to Haseul."

They were sitting in the library's study area, as if being surrounded by books and other people slaving over their assignments would help Jiwoo focus on her slowly dropping grades instead of her enormous crush on a particular upperclassman. So far, no such luck.

Jungeun looked up from her textbooks and notes she's been revising for the past two hours. She sighed, deciding that Jiwoo was truly a lost cause. "Let me take a look."

"No!" Jiwoo leaped out of her chair to cover the letter with her whole body, landing on the table with an " _oompf"_. The librarian shot them a disapproving look, shaking her head slightly.

"No," Jiwoo repeated, quieter this time, most of her body still on the table, arms spread out on both sides. Jungeun could see her face getting red up to her hairline. "It's embarrassing."

"Then how do you want me to judge?"

"Nevermind," grumbled Jiwoo, which came out slightly muffled, as she still had her face down on the table. "I just don't know what to say, you know? Her smile is so charming, her voice is amazing - I heard her sing once, Jungie, and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever witnessed, her hair looks so perfect to play with, and don't even get me started on her personality, because we'll be here for hours. She's just so... She's... She's..."

"She's here."

"WHAT." In a blink of an eye, Jiwoo went from lying on top of the table, to hiding underneath it. "She shouldn't be here for another two hours, unless her class got cancelled for some reason!" she shout-whispered from her safe haven, only the very tip of her head visible to Jungeun from where she was sitting.

"Your detailed knowledge of her schedule terrifies me," said the brunette, while her friend peeked out from her hideout to keep an eye or two on the object of her feelings.

The two of them watched as Haseul walked past them, looking for a free seat by one of the tables. Having found one, coincidentally in a clear view from where the two sophomores were seated, the older girl sat down and took out her textbooks and a laptop. Without much further fuss, she opened all of the necessary notes and started working on what Jungeun assumed to be her own assignment.

Jiwoo finally crawled out of her hiding place only to gently fold her letter, put in in a matching envelope, and then put her chin on her palms and let out dreamy sighs at irregular time intervals. Jungeun sighed as well, tough in disappointment. She looked at the envelope sitting between her and her friend and in that moment, she swore she felt a lightbulb light up in her brain.

==

"Where the hell, where the hell..."

"Under the bed?" chimed in Chaewon, ever so helpful. Jiwoo promptly stopped making a mess by throwing everything out of her closet, plunged to her knees and turned on the torch in her phone.

"No _o_ ," she whined, laying flat on the carpeted floor.

"Between your books, then?" The younger girl didn't even look up from her handheld console. It took Jiwoo two whole minutes to jump up, climb onto her bed, and throw all of her books from their places upon the shelf above the bed. With no disregard to the poor books themselves, which made Chaewon - who picked this moment to pause her game and look up - whince just a bit.

"Not there either," grumbled the older girl, sitting on the bed with a pout on her face, surrounded by textbooks with freshly broken spines.

Chaewon put down her console completely. "Wait, what are you even looking for?"  
Jiwoo looked appalled. "My confession letter to Haseul! _Duh!_ " She threw her arms to her sides and accidentally hit one of the books. She swore under her breath.

"Oh, the one in like peach pink envelope?" The blonde asked, and furrowed her brows when Jiwoo nodded. "You left it on your bedside table." The other girl almost jumped up, ready to check for the tenth time in the mentioned place, but before she could do that, Chaewon continued, "but Jungeun came over when you were in class and said you asked her to deliver it to Haseul, which, honestly, is a very middle school thing to do."

Jiwoo's number of swear clusters in the last five minutes went up to two. She fished out her phone from under her pillow.

_**to: jungie:** KIM JUNGEUN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_

She was about to send at least eight other angry messages in all caps when she heard someone knock at the door.

"Jiwoo, open the door! I know you're in here, Jungeun told me!"

She knew that heavenly voice. Haseul has somehow - _thanks, Jungeun_ \- found out where she lived and now has come here to tell her to her very face that she's definitely not interested in her. Or worse, laugh at her pathetic attempt at writing.

"No, I'm not!" shouted Jiwoo and clasped her hand over her mouth, causing Chaewon to snicker silently.

_**to: jungie:** i'm gonna kill you SOOO HARD_

With nothing else left to do, Jiwoo stood up and went to open the door, feeling like she was being led to her certain doom.

Haseul was holding a familiar peach-colored envelope and Jiwoo felt her heart, stomach and maybe liver as well fall to the ground. She desperately wanted to follow them, and perhaps phase through the floor and never come back.

"So I've found this in my bag today and I was wondering - are you free tomorrow afternoon? I know a place and all." Haseul smiled that cute smile of hers - the cutest one, in fact - and Jiwoo felt herself melt on the spot. It must've caused her brain to malfunction, because the next thing she knew, she had one phone number in her contact book more and one free afternoon less, and Haseul was walking down the dorm hall with a slight bounce in her step.

Jiwoo, with a blissful smile on her face, rested her back at the doorframe and - when she was finally done looking wistfully at the turn of the hall where the love of her life and her future wife disappeared - tapped at her phone's screen.

_**to: jungie:** jungeun, guess who has a date with haseul!!!_

_**to: jungie:** i'm still gonna k*ll you tho_

**Author's Note:**

> twt/cc: bbywolfs


End file.
